A Blue Moonstone Gem
by Faerie of Moon and Stars
Summary: This is about a girl named Blue. But later on she discovers she's not a girl but a gem. Though she is 100% gem she considers herself to be human. She meets the crystal gems, and after some... issues, she becomes one of them. It's rated T because I'm paranoid, but I don't think this is going to get very disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Steven Universe Fanfic

It was a fine autumn day. But it wasn't cold at all. In fact, it was unbearably hot. Welcome to Florida. Standing at a bus stop just at the corner of their neighborhood was a group of children waiting for the bus. Two girls, and two boys. They were talking about whatever a group of 7th graders might talk about. But one of them was obviously being singled out of the conversation. A girl named Blue.

This girl has long, soft white hair, but underneath the white was an obvious layer of aqua and she was just about as pale as the moon, considering how much time she spent inside on the internet. Other than that, she was just like any other kid that wore aqua dresses and boots. She was well known throughout the school, had a good amount of friends, and had a little brother and parents.

As Blue was waiting at the bus stop, she felt her confidence dwindle, she wasn't one to be ignorant to the fact she was being left out. She left the conversation to sit on her book bag and check her Google+ page to see if anyone posted anything that would lift her spirits. Luckily she did, a few posts here and there by her favorite Google+ follower, Manga Love.

She found multiple posts related to her favorite anime romances. She looked up from her phone to see her bus coming down the street. As she picked up her black, overweight backpack she secretly hoped that the other kids wouldn't notice the bus and be left behind, but sadly her hopes rarely became reality. She made her way up the bus steps and threw her bag onto the closest open seat to her.

As she began taking out her phone and headphones, she heard someone call her name.

"Blue!" She looked up to find it was one of the nicer kids on her bus, a girl a year younger than her named Liz.

"Oh, hello Liz!" She brightened and moved a sit ahead to talk to Liz. "What's up?"

"You take French right?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you help me with some French homework? I don't really get the Etre verb."

"Sure thing."

As Blue showed Liz how to memorize the Etre verb, she saw Liz's eyes brighten up. She looked up at Blue, "Hey, have you heard about the Keep Beach City Weird blog?"

Blue looked taken aback by the sudden change of subject. "Um, no. What is it?"

"It's this new blog made by somebody up north named Rondo. He posts pictures of things all over his town that are really strange, like a giant hand that was flying in the sky, some watermelons attacking him. Tons of weird stuff, and the thing is, some professionals took a look at it and said that it wasn't photo shopped."

Blue took interest in this. "What's the URL?" Blue asked ripping a piece of paper from her notebook and taking out a pencil.

Liz looked at her and responded, " .com"

"Thanks." Blue said, finishing up with the Etre tutoring. When she was done, blue returned to her seat and started to play nightcore from her phone. With nowhere to look to, she spaced out looking directly at the bus door. Suddenly, a new kid came onto her bus. A Latino girl with curly hair in a high ponytail.

The girl, looking for an open seat, found one. Right next to Blue. Blue paused her music and took of her headphones. In attempt to be social, and because of the fact that Blue promised to make every new kid feel at home in their new school, she spoke to the new girl.

"Hello, I'm Blue. You're new here right?" The girl looking down at her feet, responded, "Um, yeah. This is my first day here, my name is Maria." She looked up at me, I smiled.

"Well, that's nice. Herbert is an awesome school. Everybody is really nice. And the teachers are really cool." Blue looked at Maria to find that she wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Instead she was staring at her neck. Blue's hand instinctively went up to the gem at her throat. It wasn't a necklace, but an actual gem attached to her throat just like a body part.

Maria just kept on looking at the gem Blue's hand was covering and then looked up at her in disgust. In a sudden change of attitude, Maria snarled at Blue and said, "You're a freak". Blue knew when she was being excluded from a conversation, Blue knew when she should just back out. But when somebody made fun of her or anybody else for being different, she was unable to control herself.

Blue immediately focused on turning the moisture around her into liquid water and poured it onto Maria. "I _am_ a freak, but freaks have talents of their own." Blue said, completely calm. The kids in back started cheering, though they did exclude Blue, they knew not to mess with her. They all had times when they were drenched with water by her.

Still a bit angered, she put her headphones back on and continued to listen to music until the end of the bus ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I just want to tell you that I don't post a new chapter everyday. Sometimes I may post a few chapters within a day, and sometimes there may be a few days before I post a new chapter. It really depends when my creative juices are flowing. I really don't want to disappoint you with a really crappy quality chapter. Thank you for reading my story, I'm really grateful

P.S. If you have any advice on writing better fanfics, I would really appreciate it.

Arigato


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the bus ride, Blue wished her bus driver a good day and walked off the bus. Happy that she was finally off the bus, she raced down the hall until she reached the classroom all of her friends waited in until the bell rang for homeroom, room 2B. She said hello to all her friends, when she saw a glimmer in the corner of her eye.

Suddenly her best friend Kasai jumped onto her back. They fought a little bit until they were finally done and ready to say hello to each other like actual (not insane) people.

"Oi Blue, you should've been ready for that!"

Blue playfully sighed in defeat and gave her friend a hug. They did realize everybody both inside the classroom and outside the classroom were watching them worried if they were going to hurt each other, but that happened every day, no biggie.

Kasai was pretty much the polar opposite of Blue in public. Where Blue was quiet and quite the introvert, Kasai made sure the whole world could hear her. But around each other, they were two peas in a pod. And best of all, she was like Blue. She had a stone that resembled to a Tiger eye stone, like the Moonstone at Blue's throat. It perfectly matched with her fiery hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore an orange shirt with red jeans, and rocked it.

They started talking and talking when Blue remembered about the article that Liz told her about. "Hey, this girl on my bus named Liz, when I was helping her with her French homework I-"

"You mean did her homewrok, you should have people pay you for help, seriously you would be rich." Kasai interrupted.

Blue rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Liz says that it has tons of weird stuff on it. So I was thinking, maybe it might have something to do with our gems." Blue looked around, leaned over to Kasai and whispered, "And maybe it might have something to do with our powers too.

Blue was able to control water in all states, whether it was vapor, liquid, ice, steam, you name it. And using the vapor around her, she was able to use it to bend light. Kasai though, was able to pull a double ended swords out of her gem, not to mention it was always as hot as the surface of the sun. Blue was able to pull out a weapon too, but she was only able to do it once, nearly after she was killed by a weird creature that came out of the sea.

Oh, and they're attacked by monsters too. All sorts of monsters, and every kind of monster. But they always managed to defeat the freaks on nature.

Pulling up the blog Blue and Kasai looked through it in shock. Many of the things in the blog were strangely similar to the monsters they fought. Finally, as they scrolled halfway through the blog, they found a video. They looked at each other and played the video.

As they got halfway through the video Blue paused it. She zoomed in on the video to reveal something strange in the background. A tall woman with a giant pearl attached to her head. Kasai felt the gem under her chin just as Blue reached to the gem at her throat. They knew this was someone like them, and they knew that they needed to go to Beach City

 **Kasai**

Kasai was sitting in the last period of the listening to her teacher lecture her class about the speed of light. But Kasai was too distracted to listen to her teacher. She kept on thinking about woman she saw in the background of the video. Both her and Blue both knew that this was something they needed to investigate, but before they could speak, they bell rang and they both dashed off to class.

"Ms. Smith, I can see that you are in deep though about the speed of light, would you like to talk about it?" Her teacher asked sarcastically. But Kasai wasn't the type of person you wanted to call out like that.

"Gladly." Kasai answered with a smirk. Knowing that this wasn't what the teacher intended, she walked past her with attitude. Kasai was never as grateful for how much of a nerd Blue was, talking about black holes, speed of light, etc. "The speed of light is, as you may have guessed the speed of light. Light travels at a speed that we can't comprehend. It is theorized that…" Kasai continued talking, repeating what Blue said whenever she talked about her space stuff, but Kasai kept on thinking about the video.

As Kasai was thinking/talking the last bell rang. Kasai walked over to her desk, feeling the daggers that her teacher's eyes were shooting into her back. She picked up her bag and ran for the bus.

On the bus, (unlike Blue) she was incredibly popular. But this time, she sat alone at the front of the bus. On her phone she continued watching the video until she arrived at her stop. Instead of walking home, she walked over to the forest on the other side of the street to practice her sword-fighting.

She said to herself, pulling out her weapon, "I'm going to need to fight better if I'm going to beach city."


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue**

Blue was ready to go. Blue's family was already trying to find a house in Beach City after Blue showed them the video. Blue's mother, Heidi, was on the computer looking for a house. And to Blue's relief, was actually loving Beach City.

"This isn't too different from Florida. And if anything, it has a nicer beach." Heidi said. Heidi was one to love beaches. In fact, she chose to move to Florida because of the beaches. "And it looks like the mayor of Beach City needs an accountant."

Blue smiled just as her father walked in. "I called my boss, he said that I can transfer to Beach City."

Everybody in the family was so excited for the moving, except for Blue. Of course, she wanted to find out who or what she was, but there was a small part of her the wanted it to stay a mystery. But the part of her that wanted to find out the truth was much more influencing.

They were leaving for Beach City the next morning, so Blue and her family ran to their rooms to pack.

 **Kasai**

Just as Kasai was tossing skipping stones in the lake she heard her phone ring. Startled, she jumped and messed up her throw, which made her slightly upset. As if mad at the phone itself, she opened the phone and punched at the key.

Kasai raised the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Oh Kasai, Hi! We have the arrangements for moving to Beach City. You need to start packing." It was Blue.

"Ok!" Kasai answered gladly. She was over-joyed. "I'll be over at your house in the morning!" Just as she hung up, she dashed to her house and started packing her most precious belongings into her suitcase. A picture of her and Blue, her favorite clothes, her stuffed owl, and her armor, which came in handy when battling the monsters that showed up on the beach.

It was morning when Kasai was finished. She stopped at the doorway of the now empty, abandoned house and said goodbye. She was homeless after all. It was miracle that she found this place, and it was another miracle that she was going to live with Blue.

Kasai patted the frame of the doorway and raced to the nearest bus stop.

 **Blue**

Blue was at the bus stop for an hour before her friend arrived. Kasai wasn't late, but Blue was anxious. When the bus Kasai was on arrived, Blue jumped up and ran to the side of the bus door. When Kasai came out the door, Blue glomped her before she could realize she was there.

Kasai, regaining her balance, hugged Blue back. "Hi Blue!" She giggled. Blue was just as energetic as ever, and everybody that was on Kasai's bus could tell. Realizing that everybody was staring, they sprinted to Blue's house and helped everyone get ready to drive to Beach City.

 **At beach city**

The girls were the first to hop out of the car, they tilted their heads looking at how big the house was.

"The houses are really cheap here, this was even less than the price of our own house." The house was just smaller than a mansion. The girls looked at each other grinning and ran into the house. It was beautiful. They ran up to the last floor, where their room was.

It. Was. Huge. They got the biggest room in the house, considering they were going to share the same room and have an office in it, just for school and magical work reasons. They ran back the stairs to help with the unpacking. After their third haul up the stairs, there was a tremble. Like a small earth quake. They raced down stairs when they realized, there was nobody there.

No cars, no people, not even any animals. They were all gone. The girls pulled out their weapons. Blue's scythe was the more the more deadly, but beautiful of the two. It was made silver and diamond, but a strike from it is lethal. Of course, Kasai was equally as deadly with her double ended sword edged with a poison that filled your veins with a white-hot fire. The two of them, though kids, could kill an entire army of monsters without a sweat or a care in the world when in battle-mode.

They ran towards the beach, laying in golden sand were huge pieces of emerald colored machinery. But what had their attention was the screeching they heard beyond the heaps of metal. Beyond the wreckage was a monster the size of a small mountain.

It screeched like nails being scratched against a chalkboard. There were chains of water around its arms, torso, legs, all over its body. Next thing you know, all there's left of the monster was bubbles. It had been dragged under.

These were the Crystal Gems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasai**

They were just like them. The Crystal Gems. They were like them, they knew about them. Before they could stop to consider what they were going to do, a small boy with black curly hair and a red shirt pointed at us and said, "Look! More gems!" He ran up to us, taking quite a while because of the distance between them. Kasai looked at Blue, she was frozen. Looks like Kasai was the only one that would be dealing with the Crystal Gems.

After the boy finished running, he introduced himself.

"Hi-,"

Gasp.

"I'm-,"

Gasp.

"Steven."

After that sentence, if you could call it that, he continues gasping for air. Once he is finished he asks, "Are you gems too?"

Kasai looks at Blue. She's not frozen anymore, and she's looking at Kasai as well. Kasai knows what she's thinking, and Kasai gets the feeling that Blue knows what she's thinking as well.

"Steven, get away from them! You don't know if they're home world gems." All tall, thin lady calls out to Steven.

"That's Pearl." Steven says. Then he points out to the giant of a women running past Pearl. "That's Garnett." Garnett though, doesn't look like she's running to catch up to Steven. When two gauntlets appear on her hands, Kasai knew she wasn't coming over to greet them with a friendly welcome. Taking out her double-ended sword, Kasai was ready for battle.

Blue summoned all of the water that the eye could see. She froze all the water into deadly spikes of ice, all pointed at Garnett. Just on cue, Steven yelled, "Stooooooooooooooop!"

"Steven, get out of the way. These gems are dangerous." Garnett say, not taking Steven's plea into consideration.

"You're damn right we're dangerous." Kasai said. Everyone on the beach could feel the tension grow deadly. Pearl took Steven into her arms and backed away from the fight slowly.

Each second felt like a year to Kasai. She never fought another gem before. Sure, she trained with Blue, but this was nothing like that.

Finally, Garnett lunged at her. Kasai lunged at the gem ready to plunge her sword into the gem. Garnett jumped out of the way with a deep graze. Kasai grinned at the fact that the more Garnett jumped around, the faster the poison would spread through her system.

Blue looked at Kasai and gave her a thumbs up. Blue started to shot the spikes of ice at Garnett with deadly accuracy. Garnett managed to punch a few of the spikes out of the way, but Blue had more than a few spikes of ice.

The other gems, realizing that Kasai and Blue weren't just children, pulled their weapons out of their gems. Pearl had a long spear and Amethyst had a long whip that looked like a vine. Amethyst approached Blue while Pearl ran to help Garnett.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Blue asked teasingly as she shot spikes of ice at Amethyst. Her whip was nothing compared to the thousands of ice daggers shooting at her. Many managed to pierce through her skin, but none in vital areas.

Kasai was doing rather well. Garnett was showing signs of the deadly poison going through her system. Her punches grew weaker and her movements were slower. Pearl didn't see this, she was barely even able to keep Kasai's sword from piercing through her.

Blue had Amethyst laying on the sand. Amethyst was pierced to the sand, unconscious. Blue moved over to help Kasai. Blue formed her ice daggers into a thick cell encased around Pearl.

Kasai was watching Blue in amazement. She didn't see Garnett come from behind her and land a blow on her back. Pain spiked up her back and her vision slowly went black.

 **Blue**

She watched Garnett land a blow straight on Kasai's back. A sickening crack went through Blue's ears. Blue watched as her friend fell to the sand, limp. Blue watched Garnett gasping, staring down at Kasai like she just won the war.

Blue put her hand over her gem. As if she were breathing out, she pulled out her weapon. A scythe twice her height. The handle was embedded with tiny moonstones like the one at her chest and at both ends of the handle was a pointed blue crystal. The actual blade was pure silver that had a hue similar to that of the moon.

Blue subconsciously floated until the moon was behind her. The anger within her swelled. She darted at Garnett. The scythe felt like an extension of herself. She sliced at Garnett letting the anger fuel her. When Garnett stumbled back onto her feet is when she stopped. She didn't want to have Garnett go to the point of retreating to her gem. But she wasn't finished.

"YOU messed with us first. YOU were taken down. YOU brought this upon yourself. We only came here because we wanted _answers._ We didn't want to fight." Blue spited the word fight. "We don't know anything. We just wanted to know what we were." Blue looked over at Kasai. "But I'm not sick like you."

She waved water over to Pearl and Amethyst and, although she didn't want to, Garnett. She let the water heal them. She walked over to Kasai. It was too late to heal her, she watched as Kasai turned into light and retreated to her gem. She picked up the smooth Tiger's Eye and turned to the now healed gems.

"Why did you fight us? You say we're dangerous, but you're the ones who attacked us." Blue said tightening her grip on Kasai's gem.

Garnett just stayed quiet. Blue knew she was the same as them, but she also knew that it wasn't time for answers.

She turned away from the gems and walked of the beach and back home. In a daze, she walked past her worried parents and her brother as if it was a dream. She walked up the stairs set Kasai's gem onto the pillow on her bed. She collapsed on her bed. The whole time she was thinking the same thing, If she was going to learn anything about herself and Kasai, she would have to gain the other gems' trust.


End file.
